Three Months
by IMisery
Summary: I guess I was just another girl waiting on a que, For he said "I've learned to live life without you". Tragic Story of KibaXHinata.
1. Chapter 1

This is a KibaHina FF, Everything here is pure made by me, Including the poetry. Please leave your reviews. Thank you IMisery~

Three Months (Hinata's Version) - Chapter 1

* * *

----------------------------

**I guess I was just another girl waiting on a ****que**

** For he said " I've learned to live life without you "**

----------------------------

* * *

Three month's since I last saw his face, he left with no word in place. How could I have been so foolish to hand him my heart? Have I handed him my heart? or had he stolen it when I was not paying attention. How did it all start? With a laugh? With a kiss? or with the basic three words of life " _I love you_ ". Three words shouldn't be so complex, they should not cause one person so much grief, but they do. And people should learn to accept that. Love is not easy, love is hard, And if we are lucky, We will forever be with that one true love of ours.

Who Am I? No one really. Just a girl with a broken heart. My name? Hyuuga Hinata. My story? I fell in love with someone so wrong, yet so right. It all started back when I was Thirteen, I finally became a ninja, and it was my chance to impress my first love, Uzumaki Naruto. But I did not make it on his team, so earning his love would take alot of work. I teamed up with Aburame Shino and Inuzuka Kiba. Back then, all that mattered was to gain Naruto's attention. I would have done the impossible just to have him glance at me. Actually, I did my very best to have him look at me. I really did, but his heart belonged to Haruno Sakura but I couldn't see it. and as years grew, I lost my wings and fell so hard for him.

I was fifteen, and I finally became someone. It was a sunny morning and I was waiting for my team to pick me up so we could begin our daily practice, " Oi, Hinata " Kiba hopped off of Akamaru, " Kiba-kun, Hi " I said as i brushed my hair behind my ears, He grinned at me and starting zooming towards me. "Shino wont be joining us today " He finally said, I released a sigh and gave him my biggest smile. Shino has been missing heaps of practice lately, Tsunada-sama keeps on sending him away. It has been this way for a month or so. I got used to the idea of me being alone with my best friend kiba. Yes he was my best friend, He always made me smile and cheered me up when I was down, and he was very protective, so it was only natural that I am very comfortable with his presence.

" Hinata, Have you heard? Naruto is back in konoha " Kiba said, I froze. I was starring at no where exact and my heart played the drums, " Naruto is back " I whispered, " You better make a move Hinata, You had a crush on naruto for like.. ages now " Kiba said and stared at his feet. " _It's not just a crush! I love him_ " I thought, but all I managed to say was " k..kiba-kun! Please don't say that " I blushed, he smiled at me then gave me a thumbs up, " kiba-kun... I " then abruptly, I heard kiba yelling " You blond bitch! Get your ass over here ", I then felt heavy, my heart beats weren't steady. " _It cant be_ " I thought, but it was. It was Uzumaki Naruto standing right behind me with the most beautiful smile I ever saw. He turned his face towards me and said " Hey Hinata, Your hair grew. Looks beautiful on you " and then, I blacked out.

" You should stop doing that hinata! Fainting whenever Naruto looks at you or throws you any attention. " Kiba said, Irritated at my whenever-I-see-naruto-reflexes. I was in kiba's bedroom, apparently he carried me there when I lost conscious. " I'm sorry kiba-kun, It's not like I want this to happen. It just does " I said, kind of annoyed at his behaviour, " Forget it " he said then got up, gave me his back and reached for the door, but just as he was about to leave, he turned his face slightly at my direction and said " Hinata.. would you consider.. Like if you and naruto.. Ugh never mind " He said and raged out of the bedroom. " What was that " I thought, I got up and rushed after Kiba.

" Kiba-kun, what was all that? " I demanded, " It's nothing Hina, Just forget it " He replied. " You say it's nothing but it seems to be something, if it were nothing then you wouldn't be so angry " I questioned him, " Who said I am angry? I am not. It's something else ", " What Is it kiba? what is this something else ", I looked up at his eyes, they were in pain. It was so obvious that he was in pain as he looked back down at me. " Jealousy " He said then rushed out of the house. " _Jealousy? of what. Is Kiba jealous of naruto? I mean, Yeah naruto did manage to gain so much experience in only 2 years, so it would only be natural of kiba to get jealous_ " I thought. I scanned the room for my jacket, I grabbed it and left to the Hyuuga residence, My home.

" Hinata, How many times have we discussed your curfew? " My father said, Neji was nodding his head, he was seated right next to my father. " I'm sorry father, I got carried away " I replied with my head bent down. My father let out a sigh of disappointment. " Uzumaki is staying here for a while " Neji said, giving me a " _Watch your behaviour_ " look, Like seriously, what was I going to do, I couldn't even look the guy in the eyes, but then it hit me. Naruto, my one and only first true love is staying here, at my house! I finally managed to ask Neji why he was staying here. " I want to check his skills out, plus. His house is a total disaster and he needs a place to stay in for a while, at least till he cleans his house " was what neji said.

" Not so bad Naruto, you really did improve " Neji said, He and naruto were practicing in the Hyuuga Field. I was watching from my window, I couldn't help but stare at Naruto's body, he sure did grow. I'm sure in many ways. I giggled at that tiny dirty thought of mine, then decided it was time for me to practice as well, but first. I had to prepare the most perfect breakfast ever, to impress Naruto-kun, They say the way to a man's heart is through his belly, let's see if that is true.

" Oh my god " Naruto said, his jaw dropped open and he was staring at the fabulous meal I prepared for both him and neji. Neji gave me a " _What the hell is wrong with you_ " look, " urm, Naruto you are our first guest in ages so I decided to treat you something special " I said, hoping that this would throw doubts out of neji's head. But apparently it did not, Cause neji now gave me the " _are you fucking serious ? _" look. What a great cousin I have, He was very understanding. I sighed and excused myself, " _Time for my training_ " I thought, Today I am going to focus on Kiba, I do not want him to be jealous of naruto, I know Kiba can do wonders. He just needs to put his soul and heart into it.

Kiba was leaning on a rock, he was holding something in his hands. I waved at him and he immediately hid that thing he was holding and smiled at me, " Hinataaa " He yelled, and ran towards me. " Your late " he said, and patted my head. " Sorry bout that, Naruto-kun was in my place, He is staying for a week or so " I said, Kiba then removed his hands and gave me his back and walked away, then he said " Let's not waste time " and vanished. What's wrong with him? He always disliked it when Naruto's name or face was present.

I scanned the forest with my byakagun looking for Kiba, He was practicing his sneaking skills. Kiba was going to be sent to a rank A mission soon, and he needed the practice. He tried very hard and he rarely spoke to me the entire time. " Time out " I breathed heavily, " as you like " he said. " damn hinata, You are one amazing cook " Kiba said and munched, " thanks, guess the man that shall win me is a lucky fellow ai " I joked. and WOOSH! Food came right out of kiba's mouth, " You mean like your husband " He practically yelled. " Yeah, I'm joking kiba-kun. No need to get all upset... " I shyly said. " He starred at me for a while then sat down and continued his heavy munching. I wonder whats going in his head. I lifted my eyes to meet the sky " I think its going to rain " I said, Kiba raised his head and nodded, " We should have gotten an umbrella " I said, " Hey, My house is a couple of miles away, If we start running now, we can make it before the first rain drop meets the ground " He said. He gave me no time to reply, he held me from my waist and seated me on akamaru then seated himself infront of me, I then wrapped my arms around him so I wouldn't fall off, " Don't let go... " He whispered, " Hai! I wont kiba-kun " I said and clung harder. Akamaru immediately began his race against time.

Kiba didn't lie, we made it to his place before the rain. It was now raining heavy and I was in kiba's place, for the second time this week. " Hina, would you like some tea? " Kiba yelled from the kitchen. " urm.. sure why not " I replied. kiba flashed into the room with two cups of tea, he handed me my cup and sat across me from the table with his tea. He watched me as I took tiny sips, " How is it? do you like it " He asked, " The tea? " I said, he nodded and I smiled at him, " It's very delightful Kiba-kun! well done " I said, there was a moment of silence and I knew I had to break it, " Ki-kiba-kun.. wh-what does naruto-kun like.. in hi-his girl? " I blushed, " _Oh god no, that painful look again_ " I thought, " Hinata.. Naruto likes a sakura-ish kind of girl, isn't it obvious? " Kiba blurted, I froze. He was right, Naruto did like sakura, but why haven't I given up on him yet? what's still pushing me towards him. And then it hit me, " Kiba-Kun, I know you might think low of me, for holding tight of my feelings even though I know Naruto and I are not likely to happen but.. but.. why should I give up on love? why should I give up on this wonderful feeling that I get whenever I see him smile, why should I let go of all simply because he does not love me back? why? I love Naruto-kun. I always have, Always will. " I can't believe I just said all of that, I stared at kiba as he lowered his eyes to gaze at his tea, " I will tell you why " He said, I was taken by surprise. What could he possibly mean? " Hinata! Why love a man who doesn't love you back when you can love a man who loves you with all his heart! " He fiercely said, " I don't choose who I love, I just love " I said, then kiba reached out to touch my cheeks and said, " I hope then that naruto will be able to add joy to that misery face of yours " Kiba said, then leaned over to kiss me on my forehead and disappeared with the last drop of rain. " _Kiba...kun_" .


	2. Chapter 2

SEXUAL CHAPTER

-----------------

_" what's wrong with __kiba-kun__! He is acting so strange lately "_ I thought as I dipped myself into the hot spring water,_ " why do men have to be so complicated "_ I sighed, then suddenly I saw a blond figure emerging from the sky and splash! right into the water. Softly the figure came to image and it turned out to be Naruto-kun, _" Oh Em Gee! __Naruto-kun__ fell from the skies "_ I screamed within myself _" OH MY GOD! I'M NAKED "_ I screamed louder._ " No __hinata__, this is your chance to impress __Naruto__! plus, god must have sent him"_ After convincing my self that the reason Narut-kun is here was godly related, I gently stood up, giving Naruto my back. He raised his head and softly said "hi..hinata" I softly placed my fingers on his lips " Naruto-kun, please do not speak. You might get in trouble ", " Why are you always helping me hinata " He asked me "Isnt it obvious? " I said as I got out of the water, wrapper a towel around my waist and walked into the dressing room. I tried to seduce him to join me, it was either now or never. I had to win his love! even if it meant..., even if it meant the loss of my virginity. " Are you joining me? " I whispered and let go of my towel, I noticed his pants grew tight. He got out of the water and followed me to the dressing room, He stood there starring at me for the first five minutes, his pants grew so tight he must have been in pain. I then walked towards him, Kissing his neck and making my way to his lips, The feeling in the room was tense, and I could feel him tease my hair, he was enjoying the moment. Suddenly, he pressed me against the wall. His hands caressed my face, slowly feeling me down. He separated his lips from mine, and quickly got undressed. {{ * SPOILS IT FOR THE READERS* }} The next thing I know, Naruto is lying next to me, whispering in my ears how amazing I am. This felt so right; so wrong. And then finally it hit me " _what was I doing? Did i just sell out my body so that naruto would like me? how could I sink that low_ " I cried slightly, I doubt naruto would notice. He was too busy explaining why I am so amazing, the words he said were not the words I craved for my entire life. They were not the words of love, but the words of sexuality. I quickly grabbed my coat and ran off.

I had no where to go, I can't go home dressed like this. The only thing I had on was my coat, and I looked very naughty for a Hyuuga Heiress. So the only person that I knew could help me, was Kiba-kun. So I rushed towards his house. I felt tears racing down my cheeks with every tree branch I hopped over, How could I be so stupid? Obviously Naruto-kun would grow no intrest in me, and now he will see me as a sex tool. I knew he liked Sakura-Chan but yet, I insisted, I had to have him or I would die. But I am dying right now, Why? I really don't understand. I don't feel like living anymore, I have become someone I am ashamed off. I really needed Kiba-kun, I needed his soft consolation.

" Hi-Hinata " Kiba said, amazed at my late visit. I quickly leaped into his arms and dug my face in his chest, " Ki-ki-kiba-kun! i have done something so... terrible " I said and let go of my tears, Kiba held me tight and brushed his cheeks against my hair " It's going to be okay, I promise "... Those were the last words I heard as I faded into the dark. I woke up to the scent of green tea and bacon. " Good morning Hinata " Kiba yelled from the kitchen, " Go-good Morning Ki-Kiba-kun " I managed to say, I was in his shirt. Did he undress me? The thought of that made me blush. He emerged into the room with food and drinks, he placed them infront of me then looked me straight in the eyes, " Hinata... I am sorry to ask you this but what exactly has happened? I am worried sick about you ", A moment of silence passed by and I was struggling for words. " I.. lost my virginity.. to... Naruto-kun " I finally said, Kiba was infuriated, His face was a mixture of a whole bunch of emotions, Anger, Agony, Pain. " Did he force you to do this Hinata?" He asked, looking at the roof. " _He can't even look me in the eyes_ " I thought. I cried, I cried like I never did before, " No, I seduced him. I wanted him to be mine no matter what! I am so stupid! " I cried. " I agree on the stupid part " He teased, then rushed to have me in his arms, " You did not have to give him your body in order to win his love " He whispered in my ears and kissed my cheeks. " _Why is Kiba-kun doing this? why does he care so much? " _I wondered. " Kiba-kun, Do you mind if I stay here for a while? I don't feel like going back home " I asked, I could not go back home feelings like this. It would effect my work and my father would scold me, I am going through enough pain. " Hinata, you can stay as much as you want! but you will do your own laundry! " He winked at me, a giggle escaped my chest. Kiba-kun can really make me happy. He was indeed my best friend.

" You can't be serious " Kiba said, " Oh yes I am " I replied. Just then, Kiba covered my hair with whipped cream. " Serves you right " He laughed, " Oh you did not " I roared. I took the pie and shoved it in his face, A smirk appeared on his face and that's when I knew I had to run. He chased me around the house and finally he cornered me. He rushed towards me and tickled my waist, I fell to my knees laughing and he continued tickling me " You like that ha!? " He teased and bent down to be able to continue the tickling, I tried to wrestle him off but I couldn't. " Ki-kiba-kun stop " I laughed, " Make me " He said. I then held kiba by the arm and pulled him in front of me, causing him to land on his back. I then sat on top of him " You like that ha!? " I said, using his own words that declare victory in some weird way. " Yes I do, more than you can imagine " he said, I felt something rushing through my veins. I immediately got off him, smiled and said " Now we have to re-bake some cake and pies! thanks to you " I stumbled to the kitchen, he got up and followed me.

" Hinata, do you want to go shopping with me? " Kiba asked me, " but I'm watching something on T.V " I said, throwing him a puppy face. " You can watch something else later " He replied, " But the guy on this show is very cute! " I stated. Kiba then shot me some weird eyes, It was the same eyes that I saw whenever I spoke of Narut-Kun. " _How com I am seing this, why is his eyes screaming jealousy? I Havn't spoken of Naruto-Kun_ " I thought, Maybe my conclusion of " Jealousy " was wrong after all. " etto.. Kiba-kun, I will join you on your shopping quest " I uttered. A huge smile escape kiba's mouth and he did his cute victory dance, It's like. He would shake a lil then spin and clap his hands, I find it to be very cute. " It's a date then! " He said, " A date? we are going shopping... " I questioned, " A guy, a girl, out together?? It's a date!! + the reason I am going shopping is to buy you some new clothes, You have been using my stuff for over 1 week now! " He said and left the room, giving me some privacy to change. " Kiba-kun is so sweet " I smiled and unbuttoned his shirt that I had on.


End file.
